


The perfect baby

by lovecraftsfirstborn



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecraftsfirstborn/pseuds/lovecraftsfirstborn
Summary: Ivar decides, to stay with Katia and their child, instead of leaving.
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/Ivar (Vikings), Alicia agneson - Relationship, Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The perfect baby

**Author's Note:**

> I am fixing, what Hirst fucked. Enjoy!

"She is pregnant, you know" he said, looking straight at Igor, which was sitting across the table. Boy's eyes widen, as he looked at him. 

"Who is?" he was curious, craved the knowledge, yet didn't understand the adults world completely. 

"Katia" Ivar took a sip of his drink, and looked again at the boy. 

He was happy, yet scared. Felt like the luckiest man in Midgard, yet the most tested of all humans. Why he didn't felt the joy, that he wanted so badly? 

"That's amazing!!" Igor stod up, and ran towards Ivar, to hug him. "That means, that you have to stay, and take care of both. You cannot leave, any of them" He said, after letting go of the man. 

The joy that he felt, no man, would be able to describe. Ivar staying, would mean the world to him. He wouldn't lose, the man so close to him. Another cripple. 

"I don't think, she wants me to stay. Anyway, I have ambitions." He really tried to sound convincing, yet wasn't sure how that worked out. 

"You cannot leave, I forbid it." Viking only laughed. It was sweet, yet not enough to stop him. In the meantime boy returned to his seat. Yet his look wasn't as pleasant, at least he tried for it, not to look like so. 

"You cannot do that." 

"I am the heir here, so I can." 

"Igor, I-" 

"Go to Katia, and tell her, that you are willing to stay with them here" his tone became more like an order, than a conversation between friends. Ivar understood, that the boy doesn't want him to leave, he loved him like son. Yet- yet there was something else. But what? 

"I think, there is something more on your side, than care of my unborn child." 

"And I think, that you are just a big baby, afraid of being close to someone, Ivar The Boneless." His face didn't even flinch, he was like a statue made of stone. Yet he wanted to laugh. Why wouldn't he? He just called his friend, and possibly the most scary Viking, a big baby. That deserved some reaction, yet the point had to be made. 

"Okay, I will go. No need to be so rude." He said, half jokingly, pretty shocked, because of what he just has heard. 

▪︎▪︎▪︎ 

"Katia, wait" Viking called her, while she was on her way to leave the hall. They were the only ones in there. So much space, yet felt like no oxygen was around. 

"What is it, Ivar?" Woman looked at the cripple, standing in front of her. She was calm. Unbothered, like she didn't care. Yet interested at the same. 

"I gave it some thought, and decided, that I will stay, with you, and our child." He wasn't looking at her, while saying those words. The wooden floor was his view of choice. The infamous Ivar The Boneless, was afraid of feelings, or yet not quiet sure of his decision. 

"Ivar, I told-" 

"I want our child, to have both parents. And know me, as a father, not just a cripple, that you slept with." 

"I wouldn't show you, in that lig-" 

"I want MY child, to be taught to fight like a Viking. To know who his ancestors were. You cannot rob him of that."He raised his voice. "So, if you're not willing, to come back to Kattegatt with me, I am going to stay." Here he was, yet again. The king. The god. The man, who doesn't accept no, as an answer. 

This time, he was looking straight into her eyes, which filled with tears, as he raised his voice. Was she afraid? Moved by his gesture? Till now, it's not quiet sure. It took some time, before she said anything again. 

"I can't forbid you, to stay, you're a free man." She said, after a quick minute. 

"That is true. You are right, Princess Katia." 

"I have a feeling, that our child, is going to concure, the whole known to us, world." Katia chuckled at him, as his mimics soften up, and even a smile occured. He sat down on a bench, and took deep breath, a moment after. 

"Of course, his grandfather, was the great Ragnar Lothbrok, he has obligations." Woman smiled at his jokingly tone, and sat next to the man, resting her head on Ivar's shoulder. 

▪︎▪︎▪︎ 

"I don't like, how long it takes. Took Ragnar less, to concure England."

Katia was at labor at the time, and Ivar was in the room, mainly to be scared and stressed. He wanted so badly, for this child to be healthy and beautiful, and he just couldn't wait, when he meets it, holds in his hands. 

"If you don't like, the way I push this baby out, we can change places. I will sit where you, and whine. How would you like that, Ivar The Boneless?" Man only noded quietly, and said no word, till the baby arrived, and woman which assisted, gave it to Katia.

Ivar walked towards them, and took place on woman's right side. For a moment, he couldn't move, and was speechless. 

"It's a boy" She whispered, and gave him the baby.

Viking's eyes immediately filled with tears, as he was holding his heir. He touched it's little face, the most gently that he could, like he didn't want it, to dissappear, like a ghost. 

"You're so beautiful, my child."


End file.
